


Usurp

by Miss_Lv



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta, M/M, Mpreg, polygamy themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is Jensen's alpha and step-father. He's been the focus of Jensen's messed up affection for years and when Jensen discovers Jared returns his feelings he's can't help but try and coax the alpha from his mother's bed into his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Mom, I’m gonna be home late today!” Jensen hollered to the house in general, one foot out the door as he tried to make a clean getaway. His mother’s sharp voice stopped him though and his shoulders dropped as he turned back to the house and made his way to the kitchen. His mama and Jared were still seated, picking over breakfast.

“Where are you trying to go after school?” His mama asked and Jensen glanced sidelong at Jared before answered quietly that he was hoping he could possibly go hang out with Misha.

“Who’s Misha?” Jared asked, voice light as he gave the conversation token interest.

“Just a friend,” Jensen explained, trying to keep his anxiety masked.

“A alpha friend,” his mama added and Jensen wished he could give her a glare when Jared’s attention suddenly focused completely on Jensen.

“It’s not like that,” Jensen muttered, giving his shoes his full attention while Jared’s gaze bore into him.

“You’re a little young to be running around with alphas Jensen,” Jared told him smoothly and the teenager gave an unhappy sound.

“M’almost sixteen now, there’s no harm in me hanging out with Misha, it’s not like were dating or anything,” he defended and could feel Jared’s disapproval fill the room and his mother was suddenly interested in checking up on Jensen’s younger brother. 

“Sixteen is not any age to be looking for an alpha, much less dating. I’d prefer if you’d just come straight home today,” Jared said in the voice that told Jensen it wasn’t a suggestion. Head ducked submissively he backed out of the room and turned to leave, but with his mama out of earshot, something nasty welled up in him.

“T’s not like you own me, I’m gonna find a new alpha eventually,” he whispered sullenly and took off like a shot before Jared could react.

 

The entire day he was jumpy and couldn’t focus on school, the silent question of how Jared would take his little parting comment circling around in his brain. Jared wasn’t Jensen’s biological father, he hadn’t sired him or any of his siblings. After Jensen’s real father died, his mama married Jared for help raising her three children. Jensen understood that it was a kind act, he really did, it was rare for an alpha to be willing to raise someone else’s offspring. But Jared was coming down hard on Jensen lately, more so then with either of his brothers. Everything the alpha did confused Jensen and he hated not understand what was happening when he was right in the middle of it.

“Hey, you seem a million miles away,” Misha greeted him and Jensen spared him a weak smile as the alpha dropped down beside him, their shoulders just almost touching.

“I’m forbidden from visiting you today,” Jensen said straight away and Misha didn’t look remotely surprised by it.   

“Did you think you’d get permission?” He asked skeptically and Jensen rolled his eyes at the stupid question.

“My mama caught me on the way out, she’s always the sharp one and once Jared heard the word ‘alpha’…”

“Maybe he really just is looking out for you, doesn’t want to see you hurt or something,” Misha offered but Jensen rejected the notion easily, knowing full well there was far more to it.

“Your dad is your real one right? Like biological?”

“To my knowledge, unless my mom slipped in a fast one,” Misha seemed to ponder the idea longer them comfortable and Jensen did his best to ignore his friend’s quirky behavior.

“Anyway, biological alpha’s don’t mark their kids like adoptive one’s do since the kids naturally have their scent, so it’s hard to explain the situation fully.”

“My mom’s the alpha actually, dad’s her beta. Marking is a creepy sex thing, regardless of the situation. Do you have sex with him?” The question wasn’t judgmental like some kids with biological parents would be, which was half the reason Jensen liked Misha so much.

“No, I haven’t…but my older brother does and Jared marks me and my little brother too, just with out penetration.”

“…so he like, jerks off on you?”

“Jesus,” Jensen’s face burned bright red but none of the other students where close enough to overhear them in the loud buzz of the cafeteria.  “He…used to just get off somewhere private and then come and rub it on me a little, just enough to scent mark, it’s what he does with Mack still.”

“But not with you?”

“I dunno, it’s complicated and messed up and I can’t tell what it means,” Jensen confessed with a sigh and slumped over his lukewarm pizza.

“Marking is like sex without intent right? When he does it with your brother it’s about marking more then enjoying it, and he doesn’t try to knock him up?”

“Pretty much, Josh is on birth control and he doesn’t really like it much,” chewing his lip Jensen glanced around, wondering if it was to improper to talk about this at school. But then Jared had cut Jensen off from having an open conversation with Misha in privacy.

“He, doesn’t like get off on it, like, ya know, hard while Jared’s …y’know,”

“Fucking him?”

“God, why are you so casual about this conversation?” Jensen hissed and Misha shrugged, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

“My parents fuck around all the time, my sister and her boyfriend, everyone has sex, everyone in this room has seen their parent’s fuck before, especially around breeding season, so why is it such a huge deal?”

“Polite conversation it does not make?”

“Not a valid reason,” Misha said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Look the way I see it, we can sense things better then we know, if you think something is off between you and your alpha, it probably is.”

 

The rest of the day was spent obsessing over Misha’s opinion and Jared’s eventual reaction, going back and forth over everything of the last year and trying to piece it together. By the time Jensen was packing up for home he had himself completely frustrated.

“You realize you suck at giving advice,” he informed Misha as soon as he saw him in the hall, stepping in close so they collided lightly.

“I believe I pointed that out when you first brought your conundrum to me so you’ve got no grounds for complaint.”

“Still bares reflection,” Jensen teased with a light smirk and Misha returned it briefly before going tense and stepping away from Jensen.

“You never mentioned your alpha was build like a line backer,” he accused with a weak note in his voice and Jensen scanned the lot and found Jared leaning up against his truck, clearly waiting for Jensen.

“Shit.”

“Isn’t this a good thing? Him showing up like this to give you a ride?”

“Not if I sassed him before running away this morning.”

“Awesome, you have fun with that. I’m going to take the scenic route home, like the one that adds a few hours to my walk but makes a nice wide circle around your house,” Misha said in parting, his gaze pointedly not going to Jared again but Jensen didn’t doubt he could feel the older stronger alpha glaring him down. Alpha’s were stupidly territorial and possessive in a way Jensen, as a beta, never understood.

“Yeah, see ya tomorrow,” Jensen offered with a little wave before he made his way over to Jared, eyes down and submission in the full front.

“Why did you come here?” He questioned softly rather then greeting Jared, trying to keep all bite from his voice as he focused on the tire of the truck rather then the alpha in front of him.

“After this morning? You know why.”

Jensen didn’t argue, instead he gave a nod and made his way over to the passenger side and got in silently. They drove in a tense quiet until Jared finally let out a huge sigh and slumped back into his seat without looking away from the road.

“Jen, I get that you’re growing up but there’s no rush. Mating is for your late twenties, when you’re ready to settle down and raise a family, I don’t want you to be some child bride. You think this Misha kid is special but-”

“God!” Jensen snapped out, his anger jerking up as he cut off the alpha. “Misha is just a friend, why is that so hard to get? I’m not interested in him fucking me and he’s not interested in fucking me. We get it, why can’t you?” By the time Jensen was finished his rant Jared’s fingers where tight on the wheel and the easy atmosphere about him was replaced with a still anger.  

“Because I know more then you do,” he snapped back, his voice hard now. “You’re a beautiful beta with a sweet scent and I just can’t believe that any alpha would pass up a chance to have you, much less one you cling to all the time.”

“I don’t cling to him,” Jensen hissed defensively, hugging his backpack to him and grateful for the sight of their house.

“From where I’m standing, you do plenty,” the alpha ground out, both of them simmering in their own stubborn anger.

“Shows what you know,” Jensen grumbled and slipped from the truck before it had stopped completely, slamming the door and ignoreing Jared calling out after him.

Without a reply to his mama’s greeting Jensen ran straight upstairs to his room and flung the door closed with a bang. Leaning against the footboard of his bed, he slumped to the floor and tried to fight the moisture threatening to overspill in his eyes.

 

It hadn’t always been like this.

Before everything went to shit, Jensen and Jared had actually been awesome friends. Jensen had adored Jared and thought the world of him. While he courted Jensen’s mama, Jared had taken all of the kids along on dates lots of times, he’d made them a part of the growing relationship and Jensen had loved that. They formed a close bond, Jared was Jensen’s unquestioned alpha and when his mama agreed to marry him everyone joked Jensen was far more excited then she was.

Every Saturday they would have a family movie night and while Josh and Mackenzie, even his mama, missed it on occasion Jensen never did once. He curled up right beside Jared, shared popcorn and laughed at the movies with him. Sometimes he would pretend to fall asleep so Jared would carry him to his bed, Jensen loved the feeling of being wrapped up in his alpha’s strong and safe hold.

That was when the problems started. Jensen always wanted Jared’s attention and his family was amused by it, they thought Jensen had found his father figure in Jared. But it wasn’t a father figure that Jensen saw and when he realized it he was already too far-gone.

During their holidays when Jensen was twelve and puberty was starting up he and his family walked along the docks with the rest of the tourists. Jared and Jensen’s mama walked a little ahead of the three kids, heads bent together as they talked. Jensen didn’t like that, not at all but his always felt jealous when Jared focused on other people so he tried to be a good child and ignore it. But then his mama had slipped her hand into Jared’s pressed her body and scent closer. It was subtle and appropriate for a mated pair but Jensen felt inexplicitly angry at it, at his mama for being like that, so close to Jared when everyone knew Jared was Jensen’s. It was a hard epiphany for the boy to realize he didn’t see Jared just as his alpha, he saw him as his mate.

Right there in the middle of the dock he burst into inconsolable tears and freaked his mama and Jared out. But he couldn’t stop crying and refused to tell them why. When they got home from the trip, cut short because of him, Jensen did everything he could to avoid Jared, including no longer going to their movie nights if he could get out of them. After nearly three years of his behavior, the closeness he once felt for Jared had become something twisted and bitter.

Claiming and marking had become a mess as well, one neither of them seemed to want to examine too closely. Jensen had always been eager to be marked like Josh was ever since he had spied on his brother and alpha. Josh had been on the edge of his bed, pajama bottoms around his knees while Jared was behind him, hips snapping with quick efficiency. Josh looked almost bored; his hanging member soft and uninterested while Jared put his claim over him. Jensen leaned in to the almost closed door, peering with his heart in his throat and the knowledge that someday it would be him in his brother’s place. Jensen never knew what he did, if he shifted his weight or made a noise, if maybe Jared had just felt his stare. But the alpha’s gaze looked up and locked with Jensen’s. They stared at each other, neither looking away and then Jared gave a hard lunge and Josh let out a grunt. The alpha’s face transformed as pleasure over took him but his gaze never broke from Jensen as he climaxed into the beta under him. After a few seconds Josh grumbled and tried to move away from Jared and the alpha finally broke the staring contest and looked down at Josh, mumbling apologies as he rolled off him. Jensen ran as soon as he wasn’t under his alpha scrutiny but never forgot the intensity of that moment.

 

Jensen was eleven and still oblivious of his inappropriate love for Jared when he worked up the courage to ask if he could watch Jared masturbate to get the semen he would rub on Jensen’s skin.

The alpha’s gaze had gone dark in a way the reminded Jensen of that night he’d seen him with Josh and Jared had quietly agreed that Jensen could watch.

With wide-eyes, Jensen had stared as Jared ease his jeans open and wrap his hand around his thick cock. Jensen could smell the heavy scent and felt his insides tingle as Jared slowly stroked himself until he was fully erect. Jensen dared a glance up to his alpha and found Jared watching him, his gaze intent as he touched himself, stroked with more fervor until the tip spurted into his waiting palm. Without a single word he reached out and cupped Jensen’s face with the soiled hand, the semen still warm as it pressed into Jensen skin. The boy turned his face to nuzzle his alpha and the semen was smeared around, a gob along his lower lip and without a though Jensen licked his lip. It was salty and strong, Jensen didn’t know if he liked the flavor but he knew he liked tasting it and the way Jared stared at his lips with an intense fixation.

After that they did it each time Jared marked Jensen, a few times a month as expected of him. Jared always came into Jensen’s bedroom and the boy would sit up, eager and ready with his gaze already on the outline of his alpha’s cock in his pants. They didn’t talk during the marking. Jensen used to chatter the entire time Jared smeared his seed onto him but ever since he asked to watch they never spoke.

When Jensen was thirteen and still trying to distance himself from Jared they both still did it, Jared still came into his room and Jensen never asked him to stop. It was like he was a little boy who adored his alpha again, Jensen wordlessly watched while Jared jerked off in front of him. When puberty set in his body started to answer Jared’s sexual scent. While his alpha touched himself his body gave off the clear scent of excitement, of a willing beta for Jared to take if only he wanted.

Jensen wondered if he did it intentionally, if he wanted to push the boundaries between him and his alpha. But during one of the sessions while Jared was touching himself and Jensen’s hole was dripping and his cock tenting his pajama pants, Jensen was over come with the need to be stupid. Jared’s breathing was going rough, hitched as his body tensed and Jensen just did it. Without asking he pushed from the edge of his bed and dropped to his knees before alpha. Jared had his free hand out before the head of his erection, waiting to catch his semen. Jensen reached and pulled his hand away, looking up at Jared as the man came, long pulses of white that painted Jensen’s face and neck. Jensen could see that his actions caught Jared off guard. His alpha looked down at him, still panting slightly as he tried to read Jensen’s face, looking for something. Without a word Jared did his pants up and left the room, and once the door close Jensen dropped his head and cried silently, angry at his tears and the fact he didn’t even understand why he was crying in the first place.

Sometimes Jared jerked off into is own palm and other times right onto Jensen’s face. Lately Jensen had taken to lick his lips just to see Jared stare at them. The alpha usually aimed to get a splash of seed on his mouth so Jensen had something to lick up. It was clear they were inching towards oral sex and Jensen was well aware he was nearly the same age Josh was when Jared started penetrating him.

But it wasn’t like it was with Josh, Jensen could tell that much, claiming sex was supposed to be detached, to mark and not to pleasure and it wasn’t like that at all. Jensen always jerked off once Jared left, was always left hard, wet, and wanting. What was between them wasn’t an alpha and beta platonic relationship. But Jared was Jensen’s mother’s mate; he was her husband and every night he crawled into bed with her, not Jensen. They would never be mates, they would never be together and it burned in Jensen’s chest every time, despite years of working to let go of his possessive feeling towards Jared it still hurt.

 

Jensen could hear his mama and Jared arguing downstairs and it made the tears overspill. Jared was his mama’s mate, not Jensen’s and it was sick of him to want his mother’s mate. Jensen had no place coming between them and ruining their happy mating. Guilt made bile rise in his throat and he hugged himself, his fingers digging into his arms until it hurt as he tried to swallow his sobbing. Jensen was too focused on his thoughts, on how fucked up he was, and he didn’t hear the footsteps and voices coming closer until it was too late.

“-I don’t care, he knows better!” Jared snapped with a tight voice and Jensen looked up when his bedroom door flung open, his alpha stopping dead in his tracks while Jensen curled in on himself to seem smaller, as if he could just disappear. His mama made a worried sound behind their alpha and Jensen struggled to get himself under control; he scrubbed at his face and fumbled to stand up. But Jared’s shoulders dropped low and he his body seemed to deflate as he rubbed his face with his hands. Without a word he turned and walked out of Jensen’s room, leaving the beta with his worried mama to coddle him.

 

Jared and Jensen avoided each other for the rest of the week, Jensen ate dinner in his bedroom and his mama brought it to him.

“You should come down and eat with the family,” she requested each night but Jensen always turned the offer down with a quiet pleading look that his mother never could fight. Jared never used his status as alpha to make Jensen go down either, didn’t come around Jensen at all. But Jensen was over do for a marking and each day that passed his scent smelt less and less of the alpha male. He didn’t doubt for a second that Jared wasn’t acutely aware that one of his claimed betas wasn’t properly marked. It had to be driving him crazy and Jensen was surprised that Jared held out for as long as he did before the quiet knock on his bedroom door came.

Jensen twisted in his bed and pushed the blankets down, softly calling for Jared to come in. His mama always called out when she knocked and his stupid siblings never bothered to knock when they barged in so it left only the alpha.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Jared asked, his voice subdued and gentle as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

“M’fine,” Jensen replied just as quiet as he examined his knees and not the alpha approaching. The entire household was on edge with their fighting and Jensen knew it wasn’t fair of him to make everyone else suffer; he needed to smooth over the situation as best as he could.

“I’m sorry,” he finally pressed out, tried to make it sincere as he waited for Jared to accept it. Jensen silently bared his neck to him and kept his gaze low, re-submitting to the male.

Jared didn’t immediately accept it though and Jensen could feel his gaze on him. The longer he waited the more the beta felt his emotions slipping. What if Jared didn’t accept him again? What if he was sick of Jensen and was finally going to ask him to move in with other family? Jensen stayed completely still but the fear closed his throat and he felt his chin tremble. The beta tug his teeth into his lip, he’d chew the damn thing off before Jared saw him cry again.  

Jared give a despondent sound at Jensen’s state and the alpha moved in, sitting beside Jensen, inches from touching but clearly not initiating contact.

“What happened to us? We used to be epic friends,” Jared huffed out, clearly saddened by the change but Jensen couldn’t answer him, just gave a little shrug and tried to get himself under control.  

“You never answer, you always try to avoid this conversation,” the alpha pointed out, leaning forward and clasping his hands tightly, wringing them. “I don’t think we can keep going on like this, you need to tell me the truth,” he quietly announced and Jensen struggled to keep an impassive face.

“I know this started when we went to the coast, I’ve spent a lot of time, hours and hours thinking about this, where it all started. And the best I can remember was the time you started crying. We were all out and walking, everything was fine and then all of a sudden you started crying and wouldn’t stop. Nearly gave me a heart attack,” he huffed out, sounded distant as his fingers clenched.

“I remember you weren’t hurt, Josh and Mack were right beside you and no one did anything to you. I’ve tried to figure it out Jen, God I’ve tried. But until you explain it to me I won’t,” Jared turned to look at Jensen now, his gaze not holding any anger but a silent almost plea that made Jensen’s inside tighten painfully. 

“If-if this is something you can’t tell me then maybe your mom could-“ Jensen let out a wheezy sob and shook his head furiously as Jared trailed off, watching him. When Jensen’s shoulders started shaking his alpha reached out finally, wrapping Jensen in his embrace and the boy went willingly. It had been so long since Jared had touched him, since he felt the warmth of his alpha’s body seeping into him.  

“I miss you, we live together but I feel like I barely see you anymore,” Jared whispered to him and it only made Jensen shake harder, sucking uneven breathes as he clutched at the older male with an almost frantic edge. Jared talked quietly to him; nonsense words as he rubbed Jensen’s back and tucked him close. “There was a time when you would have told me anything, when I was the one you came to for help every time, I wish you’d give me that trust again.”

“I love you,” Jensen confessed into Jared’s neck, feeling the alpha tighten his grip on him.

“I love you too Jen,” he replied and the beta just wanted to cry all over again. He was pulled into Jared’s lap now, seated on him and tucked to his chest, his head under Jared’s chin. He clutched at the feeling of the male against him, the way he smelled, and his heartbeat thumping soothingly in his ear. Jensen never wanted to loose this but he knew it wasn’t his to have, it never had been.

“You don’t get it… that day, on the docks,” he began, swallowing nervously as Jared held him, tipping his head and listening intently. “I realized I loved you, because I was mad at you, mad at you for being so close to mama when I wanted you to be only close to me,” Jensen could tell when Jared understood, when his body slowly tense up. 

“I’ve always understood you were my mother’s mate and not mine, but until then I didn’t understand what it meant. I didn’t see why I was so eager for you to touch me the way you touched Josh, why I asked you if I could watch you, but I just suddenly got it, I knew what it meant and I knew you were my mama’s mate and you’d never- never be mine,” tears threatened to fall but Jensen was too emotionally drained for anything but hitched breaths.   

“That’s why, that’s why I try so hard to not be around you, to stay away and learn to like others, the make what I feel for you go away, cause it’s wrong. It’s so _wrong_ ,” he breathed, selfishly pressing his face to Jared’s throat, soaking up every second Jared gave him while the alpha processed that his mate’s beta son was throwing himself at him like a desperate hussy.

“God Jensen,” Jared finally hissed and he yanked Jensen back, the boy’s heart breaking as the warmth was ripped away. The alpha pushed Jensen down on the bed and before he could curl up Jared was suddenly there too, pushing himself against Jensen and pinning him down.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me, what you make me want?” He said in a low growl and Jensen stared back at him with huge eyes, not understand what was going on even as his alpha pressed his brow to his own.

“So fucking beautiful, such a sweet scent and quiet smile, too young, too young,” it took a moment for Jensen to realize Jared was talking to himself, his hands all over Jensen, touching his sides and lifting him up to press again Jared’s own body. The beta didn’t think about it, he just parted his legs so Jared could move in closer, swallowing a whimper when he felt the alpha’s erection press into his thigh. Jared’s warm breath panted on his neck before the older male nipped at his chin, mouth going to Jensen’s. The heavy scent of arousal filled Jensen’s nose and he felt his heart jump into his throat as he tried to catch up with the situation.

“Too young,” Jared breathed and Jensen realized then the alpha was trying to work up the nerve to stop, to leave. Repercussions be damned, Jensen arched up and slammed his mouth to Jared’s. It was clumsy on his side, Jensen had only kissed a handful of times and he fumbled until Jared kissed him back, a warm pressure that wasn’t too hard or too soft. The quick skim of his tongue on Jensen’s lip without making it too wet or sloppy. The alpha kissed with finesse and Jensen barely knew what was going on as Jared pulled Jensen closer, lined him up under him so he could grind against the beta.

Breaking the kiss with a sudden whimper Jensen felt dizzy as the alpha rutted against him, rubbing his cock along Jensen with intent. Jared had his weight braced on his arms but he let his body press close without putting too much weight on the smaller male. Laid out on his back with the much bigger alpha over him, Jensen looked up shyly at the alpha as Jared rubbed up against him.

“Y-you can do it you wanna, I don’t mind,” he offered, voice unsteady as he pushed at his sleeping pants. With a quiet groan Jared dropped his head into Jensen’s neck, hiding but pulling his hips back so Jensen could push his pajama’s down. The beta’s fingers trembled but he still shoved his clothing down so he was bare, more then willing if Jared wanted him, even for something fleeting.  

Without any warning Jared was sitting back and he pulled Jensen’s legs up and pushed them to the beta’s chest so his backside was offered up. Jensen gave a surprised gasp when the alpha dropped his head and licked at his bare hole. The slick was already slathered there, Jensen beyond ready for a mating, he didn’t need Jared to coax his excitement higher but Jared didn’t seem to care. He pressed his tongue along the tight pucker and lapping at the sensitive skin until Jensen’s cock was pulsing close to release. When Jared’s finger prodded along with his tongue, pressing against him until his hole gave way and let the digit in, Jensen slapped both hands over his own mouth and muffled his sobs as he came, his hole clamping on the alpha’s finger while his cock dribbled semen. Beta’s didn’t come in spurts or large amount like a alpha but in a little smear of white. For him the real pleasure was in his backside, in the sensitive walls clamping down hard and squeezing pleasurably as Jensen whimpered through his first orgasm induced by someone other then himself.

“You so tight, too tight for me to get in there yet,” Jared said quietly his finger pushing in deeper and sliding back, his thumb rubbing along the wet rim and making Jensen twitch through the after shocks of his climax.

“M’not, I’ve taken it before,” he replied and the alpha’s attention snapped up to his face, his eyes narrowing as his nostrils flared, looking for another scent on the beta. Jensen shook his head quickly and fumbled, reaching behind his nightstand to pull out his toy. Red faced, he presented Jared with the fake cock, showing him what he meant.

“You’ve had this in you?” Jared asked doubtfully but his anger gone now. Jensen nodded his head and reached between his legs, prodding his slicked hole with his own fingers. Jared sat up and let Jensen put his legs down, pulling them wide so he could watch what Jensen was doing. Embarrassed but eager to prove himself, Jensen ease two fingers in and wasn’t surprised to find himself totally slicked on the inside. He pressed them in until his knuckles and moved them around, sliding back to stuff four in and biting his lip as he stretched his body open. Gathering the slick he rubbed it along his rim, made sure it was coated generously before he took the toy in his hand. Smearing the head in his slick he lay there on his back and reached under his legs so he would obstruct the alpha’s view. The head of the toy rubbed along his rim and Jensen licked his lip, watching Jared through half lidded eyes as he pushed the dildo up. It breached with a sight burn Jensen was used to, the toy sliding up smoothly with all his slick to ease the way, Jensen doubted he’d been this wet before.

“Slow, don’t go to fast you’ll hurt yourself,” the alpha suddenly warned, shifting on the bed and reaching to take Jensen’s wrist, guiding him as they worked the toy up deep, Jensen felt his body give a slow pulse of pleasure, the excitement working up again a his cock started to fill again.

“S-see, I told you I could,” he panted, proud of himself when he had the toy all the way in. There was a warm buzz inside him because of the way Jared couldn’t pry his eyes from Jensen’s hole stretch around the plastic. The beta pulled the toy back and thrust it into himself, grinding it until he gave a little gasp.

“Fuck, fuck, Jensen, Jesus fucking Christ,” Jared swore and the teenager knew the alpha did so rarely. Before he could comment Jared was ducking his head, going between Jensen’s legs and licking at his hole, along the toy and Jensen’s skin, making him whimper. He let the toy go and it slid out, Jensen pulling it away as he pulled at Jared’s shirt, urging the man to move up and over him. With a few parting licks to Jensen’s stretched hole, the alpha did so, sliding between Jensen’s parted legs. The beta didn’t ask, just lifted himself and rubbed at the erection in Jared’s jeans. Suddenly Jared was the one fumbling as he struggled to get his pants opened.

Jensen wanted to go slower, to draw it out more but he wasn’t sure how long it would last, how long Jared would stay there with him so he rushed the alpha, wanted Jared to be his first, dreamed of it.

Jared got himself out and moved them around, lining himself up so he could press the tip of his cock along Jensen’s eager hole. The head of Jared’s cock was warm, pulsing unlike the toy, real and alive as Jared slicked himself up with Jensen’s excitement. The first press burned like with the toy but more so, the alpha was bigger and Jensen gave a pleased hiss as the sweet stretch as Jared pushed into him.  

Jensen heart was in his throat, he was losing his virginity to Jared, to the one alpha he’d been sure would never want it. Jared was talking to him, low soothing words and it took Jensen a moment to realize Jared was telling him to try and relax. With a nervous breath he pressed his face into Jared’s shoulder and let the tension in his body drain.

He laid there under Jared with the alpha shoved up in him, feeling the barely there pulse of the alpha’s cock and the un-ignorable stretch of his body worked open so wide. It hurt a little, a burning but it wasn’t anything like the horror stories Jensen had heard before.

“…it’s ok, you can…can move,” he told Jared quietly, feeling the tension in Jared as he kept perfectly still over Jensen. The alpha gave a nod and gently pulled back a little and then eased back in, rocking slowly.

“Jared,” Jensen finally muttered and the man pulled back a little to look down at him. “It’s nice that you wanna be sweet but I’m fine and I’m kinda getting impatient here,”  he explained, his voice teasing despite his own nerves. Jared gave a surprised laugh but he dropped his head to give Jensen a quick kiss, his hips pulling back further and then shoving forward in a hard snap. Jensen gave a little breath and Jared chuckled, all low and sexy as began to pump himself into Jensen. The beta curled one arm around Jared and held on tightly, hid finger digging unintentionally as Jared thrust into him. The friction was amazing, the new sensation of something real and twitching pumping into him and the fact he wasn’t doing it himself made Jensen fluster quickly.

He tried to reign in his own reactions, Jensen wanted to last longer but Jared didn’t stop when he pressed on his chest. The alpha looked down at him like he knew exactly what Jensen was fighting and he had no intention of helping him fight it. Instead he leaned down and licked at Jensen’s neck, pulling the boy close and thrusting with a little more force, a bit more speed and Jensen whimpered as he lost it again. As he came Jared slowed down but didn’t stop, rode Jensen through his climax and watched the beta as he sucked in hitched breaths.

Jared pressed wet kisses to Jensen’s neck, his body picking up a more urgent rhythm again and Jensen wrapped his legs around the larger man’s middle, his hands pulling at Jared, holding him close as Jensen felt the friction along his too sensitive body. It was too much too fast but Jared was riding him hard now, reaching for his own release and Jensen wasn’t going to deny him that. With breathless sounds he took it, felt his body jerking at the over powering jolts when Jared slid in hard, rubbed along him in just the right way.

Jensen was sure he was going to lose it but Jared lunged forward suddenly, his weight crushing Jensen to the bed as the alpha slammed himself into the beta roughly. The hard shoves broke off into frantic little jerks, Jared almost grinding himself more then thrusting. As he gave a low groan and Jensen felt him pulsing inside him, he couldn’t exactly feel it but as Jared moved he felt his insides getting slicker, felt Jared coming in him. It was a strange sensation and Jensen loved it right away, the feel of it and what it symbolized.

Before Jensen had to ask Jared rolled off him, letting him get a full breath again as the alpha pulled free from Jensen and rolled on his side, panted lightly.

“…was it, was it ok?” Jensen finally had to ask, trying to sound casual and not desperate to know he was somewhat decent at sex. Jared chuckled at him and eased in close to the beta, Jensen immediately snuggling in close.

“It was perfect,” he assured Jensen and pressed his chin on the top of his head, holding him tightly like Jensen was his mate and the beta was more then eager to pretend.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Jared and Jensen started having sex.

No one in the household said anything about it but everyone knew it was happening. A marking needed to be done three times a month at the most, Jared visited Jensen’s room at least six or seven times. Jensen’s scent clung to Jared as much as the alpha’s marked his body. It was clear that Jensen was enjoying what they were doing, that is wasn’t just formal marking but outright sex.

For two months Jensen kept his head down and avoided any conversation with his mama, he could feel her disapproval and knew she wasn’t happy with what they were doing. But it wasn’t like she was heart broken or anything; Jensen couldn’t help but wonder if his mama was in love with Jared at all. He’d always known his father was the love of her life but he also always figured she had fallen for Jared to some extent. Jensen didn’t doubt she loved Jared he just questioned if she was in love with him if it made any sense.

Either way for two months everything was perfect until the night Jared stayed with Jensen all night.

Sweat soaked and panting for air the boy slumped on Jared’s broad chest and felt the lazy aftermath of his orgasm. With a little effort he moved to his side, Jared’s cock sliding free from his hole as he slumped onto his side, curling up against Jared, tucked under his arm. Normally once Jared caught his breath he’d go shower and then go sleep in his own bed with Jensen’s mama. Tonight though he just curled up close and Jensen listened as his breathing even out. It was wrong of him to be happy about it, too read too much into it but his heart still clenched happily as he cuddled in close and spent his first night with Jared.

When he reflected on it later he should have seen something was wrong right away when he got home from school the next day. Jared’s shoulders were tense and his mama didn’t automatically greet him as he walked in the door. But Jensen was still feeling giddy and until days passed without Jared coming to see him, he didn’t see anything wrong. It was easy to make excuses at first, to remind himself that Jared was busy with work and had other commitments that took his time. But as the days slipped by and Jensen noticed how Jared wasn’t relaxed around him anymore, he saw something was off. They used to smile at each other over the dinner table all night long and now he got barely a flicker.   

Jensen wondered if the novelty had worn off for Jared, if the feeling of a young beta wasn’t as exciting anymore. He felt stupid for it but Jensen wondered if his body had changed in some way, if he was less. The thoughts only made him angry at himself though, he wasn’t that dumb. Jared had clearly felt he overstepped a boundary by staying with Jensen all night, or his mama had told Jared so. Either way whatever was between them was fast slipping right back into the horrid twisted place from before. The more he thought on it the most he got angry at Jared, unreasonably so. The alpha had promised nothing, he was married to Jensen’s mama, not Jensen. But Jensen had expected something more then this, he’d thought Jared would have said something to him at least. It made him ashamed to be near Jared, for the way his body would scent, call to the alpha who never looked his way anymore. It made him feel shallow and petty, angry with his mama and with Jared.

Everyone picked up on the unspoken mood in the house and with all the tension no one wanted to be home much, Jensen most of all. His mama suddenly had no problem with Jensen visiting Misha all the time and Jared never said a word on it, even when Jensen mentioned it at the dinner table to see if he cared.

It was pretty clear what his mama was pushing for from Jensen, the way her voice would get lighter when they talked about Misha, the way she would give Jensen a smile that he barely saw anymore when he told her he was going to visit his friend. The way Jensen saw it, Jared wouldn’t care, even if some part of him desperately wanted him to, any anger from Jared would be because of his beta acting out of line, not of a lover. Logically Jensen could look in a mirror and see an attractive body, he was good looking and he knew it but there was a doubt in his head that he could never kill, no matter how viciously he tried.

His mama wanted it, Jared wouldn’t really care and Jensen wanted the reassurance.

“You wanna what?” Misha asked with a raised brow and Jensen shrugged, sitting in the boy’s computer chair while Misha sat on his bed.

“Fucking, I think we should try it out,” he repeated and watched a mixture of emotions fly across his friends face.

“I can’t even begin to explain all the reasons that would be such a phenomenally bad idea,” the teenager shot back and watched Jensen flush and examine the keyboard carefully.

“Why not? You’re a alpha and I’m a beta, it’s biology.”

“Don’t be stupid. You know why, because were friends not fuck buddies,” Misha replied with a calm certainty as he stood up and crossed over to Jensen, dropping his hands on the beta’s shoulders. “You’re all fucked up from what happened with your alpha and the last thing you wanna do it try to pretend you’re fine and jump into some alpha’s bed.”

Misha leaned down, trying to catch Jensen’s gaze and the beta reached up and yanked the alpha closer, slanting their mouths together. He expected Misha to pull away but the teenager gave a frustrated huff and suddenly kissed back. Jensen didn’t expect his friend to know much about kissing by Misha worked his tongue into Jensen’s mouth with surprising skill. The alpha was pressing close, surrounding Jensen and shoving his knees between Jensen’s thighs, pulling at his shirt to pull it off. As much as he wanted to be able to, the beta broke the kiss and pushed his friend away.

“Shut up,” he snapped at the ‘I told you so’ look Misha shot him. “I hate this, I hate feeling like this, fuck. Teenage love is supposed to be fleeting and shit, so why can’t I get over him?”

“Teenage love usually consists of a five minute meeting before they decide there in love. You’ve been gone over your alpha for years, it’s a little different.” 

“…Do you think I’m just being a brat?” Jensen hedged agitatedly, asking the question that kept his thoughts all tied up.  

“I don’t think so, but I do think you’re giving up way too easily, for all this love you have for the guy you sure let him go easily,” he elaborated and Jensen stared back at him.

“He’s my mom’s mate, not mine,” Jensen finally replied, feeling the stupidly familiar burn in his chest.

“You’re acting like it can only be that way, like it’s Jared’s choice alone. You got a say and so does your mom. From what I’m getting their marriage is convenience more then love?”

Jensen gave a nod and sat back on the chair. Misha was crouched in front of him, resting his arms on Jensen’s knees for balance. Despite the sexual position of Misha kneeling before him Jensen didn’t even spare a thought for it.  

“Then you should be allowed to want him and have him. I’m pretty sure it’s legal too, if Jared took you as his mate over your mother if the marriage was open and not singular,”

“That’s messed up.”

“That’s polygamy. Normally it’s shitty but in this case I can see it. Your mom isn’t in love with him and you are, if he returns it…” Misha pointed out with a shrug.

“How do you know so much about this?”

“My aunty is part of a polygamy family,” the teenager replied easily and Jensen realized he didn’t know all that much about this kind of thing. He just figured his mama and Jared were an excusive mated pair.

“…I- uh thanks for…” Jensen flushed a little and his friend smirked, rubbing his cheek on Jensen’s thigh suggestively and batting his eyelashes. The beta rolled his eyes and reached to push his friend away, Misha’s mom opening the door just in time to see her son on his knees in front of Jensen with the beta’s hand in his hair.

 

“It wasn’t like that,” Jensen mutter for the tenth time as he prowled around the kitchen and poked at a sandwich, essentially trapped in the room by his mother until Jared came home to yell at him.

“You always say that with Misha and up until today I believed you. But his mom was quiet clear on what she saw-”

“She misunderstood! Even she believed it after Misha explained!”

“Jensen, you reek of him in a way that is not platonic at all. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad you’ve taken an interest in a proper alpha but I don’t want you thinking you can be…I just don’t want you getting yourself into situations where…”

“You don’t want me to fuck any alpha who wants it?”

“Jensen,” his mother reprimanded and then gave a long sigh, looking weary as the front door opened, signaling Jared’s return. “I just want what’s best for you.”

“…is that why Jared won’t look at me anymore? Because it’s best for me?” He asked with an edge to his voice watching his mother tense and stand a little straighter.

“You don’t understand-“

“I was happy and now I’m not, thanks for looking out for me mom, really helped.”

“What’s going on?” Jared asked as he walked into the room, taking in the tense situation with a worried look.

“Misha’s alpha called me earlier-”

“Apparently I’m not allowed to fuck you _or_ Misha.”

“ _Jensen_ , enough!” His mother snapped but Jensen couldn’t stop his mouth if he wanted.

“What’s the big issue? If Misha knocked me up Jared will raise the pup, he raised us happy as can be, he doesn’t give a fuck who I spread my legs for,” Jensen said out of nowhere, surprised by his own words and looking from his mama to watch Jared’s hands close into fists.

“What the _hell_ is going on here?” Jared suddenly snapped, voice low and the anger surprisingly high. Jensen looked over at the alpha, Jared was in the doorway of the kitchen, watching Jensen with an intensity that made something in his gut curl. He wasn’t sure if it was fear or arousal but it made him feel powerful to see Jared so riled by him. 

“I tried to fuck Misha and got caught, didn’t even get to blow him,” he sneered and Jared glared at him, Jensen lifting his chin a touch and meeting the alpha’s gaze defiantly.

“Enough of this,” Jensen’s mom cut in, walking between their staring contest and frowning at Jensen, clearly noticing her son was no longer denying what had happened with Misha.

“You both need to calm down and stop all of this. You need to respect your alpha,” she directed to Jensen and he looked away from his mom, hurt that she sided with Jared so easily, even though Jensen was supposed to be the kid.

“Why? It’s not like he respects me, I thought it was supposed to go both ways,” Jensen defied quietly, glaring at the floor then his mother or alpha. “You just used me and treated it like it was nothing. Everything was fine and then you wouldn’t even _look_ at me. You made me feel like I did something wrong, like I wasn’t good enough or too boring to keep your attention.”

“Jensen,” Jared started and stepped in closer but the beta backed aware warily.

“Neither of you stopped to think about me, you two just made some decision or whatever and didn’t even bother to let me in on it, so why should I have to respect either of you?” Finally saying what had been twisting around in his chest for days now felt freeing but it left Jensen’s hands shaking and he couldn’t handle it anymore, turning and fleeing to his room.   

 

Jensen wasn’t sure if he was pleased or pissed when Jared came looking for him a few hours later. The alpha closed Jensen’s bedroom door behind him and sat on the edge of the bed while Jensen rolled on his side, facing away from Jared.

“…I want to be a good alpha for you, I never, ever, wanted to hurt you or make you feel bad Jensen,” he started off, voice quiet and near pleading. “You’re so young and you’re…you’re my wife’s son, my step-son. I shouldn’t have ever started sleeping with you but I did it anyway. I convinced myself it wasn’t anything, that you’d grow up and lose interest in me eventually, move on. So what would be the harm in a few nights here and there?” Jared gave a long huff, reaching back and resting his hand on Jensen’s hip over the covers. 

“I get confused with you, I want to be a good alpha, a good father, but then I also want other things from you, the way you tangle me up messes with me. Your mom doesn’t like it, she was pissed the first time I took you, knew right away it wasn’t just marking sex,” Jensen could feel Jared’s fingers on his side, squeezing gently and tugging him so he rolled onto his back and looked up at the alpha finally. With only the bedside lamp on Jared had hard shadows cast on his face but Jensen could see that the alpha looked as worn out as he himself felt.

“When I didn’t come back to our room one night she freaked out, said I was getting too attached, taking advantage of you. When your mom asked me if I could watch you walk away in a few years I didn’t know the answer…” he trailed off and let out a long huff, running his hand through his hair and looking at the floor. Jensen watched him, trying to decide how to react and he couldn’t help but think on Misha’s encouragement to take Jared for himself.

“Did it ever occur to you that I spent half that night watching you sleep, all creeper because I was stupidly happy you stayed?” Jensen finally asked, voice whisper soft as he glanced up at the alpha and watched him struggle to reply. 

“We should have talked to you, should have included you in the discussion itself. I just… me and your mom just want so badly to protect you,” The alpha admitted, his hand curling on the curve of Jensen’s forearm lightly.

“Above all else, I want you to be safe and happy, I just want you to get that,” Jared told him as he squeezed his arm and leaned over the beta to drop a chaste kiss on Jensen’s brow.

 

Jensen hated the idea of being a needy pushover. But not even an hour after Jared left his room Jensen went looking for the alpha. When he peeked into Jared and his mama’s room he was surprised that Jared wasn’t there. The house was still with everyone in bed and Jensen crept down stairs, looking for him. He found Jared curled up on the couch with the spare pillow and blanket. Jensen frowned at the sight, wondering if his mama and Jared had fought and one of them refused to sleep together.

“Jen…?” Jared’s sleepy voice questioned and Jensen stepped further into the living room, approaching Jared as the alpha sat up and tried to wake up properly.

Jensen had a speech planned out, logical words that jammed up in throat until he just threw himself at Jared. The alpha barely caught him in time with a grunt for Jensen’s weight as the teenager crawled in his lap. It was far from the mature reaction Jensen wanted to have but he couldn’t deny how much better he felt pressed against Jared.

The alpha didn’t say anything and they both relaxed, Jared slumping back into the couch while Jensen adjusted himself comfortably on top of him. He intended to start talking eventually, to explain that if Jared wanted him happy he just need to be with him and all that corny stuff. But then Jared pulled the blanket back over them both and snuggled down in the warmth, Jensen dozed off.

 

“You need to be marked,” Jared declared the next day, voice quiet and thoughtful as he leaned on the doorjamb of the bathroom and watched Jensen brush his teeth before bed.

“Not my fault my alpha’s been too busy to do it,” Jensen shot back after he spit in the sink and he watched in the mirror as Jared frowned a little at the teasing.

“I can’t believe you’d think I didn’t want you, even for a second,” he muttered, eyeing Jensen from foot to head.

“What am I? A mind reader? All of a sudden you just wouldn’t look at me,” Jensen pointed out as he tried to slip past the alpha. Jared caught him though and pulled the beta close.

“I was afraid one look at you would break me, that I’d give in if I saw you,” he confessed and Jensen huffed quietly, dropping his head to Jared’s chest.

“If you’d have looked you’d have saw how confused I was,” the teenager admitted and pushed back, heading to his bedroom with Jared following close behind. During the whole day Jensen’s mama hadn’t said anything. She had been so blank that is was a little unsettling. But Jensen couldn’t forget Misha’s advice, the idea of taking his mother’s place as Jared’s mate something that made him both guilty and giddy.

“Will you stay the night?” Jensen tried to tease but his voice gave a tiny waver and Jared stepped in close, easing the door closed behind him.

“…yeah,”  the older man finally replied quietly before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jensen’s mouth.

The teenager stood on his toes to push back into the kiss despite his nerves, his hands curling into the hem of Jared’s t-shirt as the alpha’s tongue made it’s way into Jensen mouth, the boy immediately sucking on it. Jared’s warm arms slid around Jensen smaller frame, hugging he boy and easily lifting him clean off the floor so Jared didn’t have to bend down so far to kiss him. Jensen lifted his legs around Jared’s hips and felt the alpha drop a hand from Jensen’s middle to grope his ass. The touch coaxed a gasp from Jensen’s mouth and he breathed it right into Jared’s own before they pulled away. Jensen’s lips felt heavy from the rough kissing and he liked it, loved every ache and pain he’d feel later that let him know he’d done a good job, that Jared had used him well. Jared rested his forehead on Jensen’s own and gave him a smile, the moment going very intimate as Jared nuzzled Jensen. He could feel the drag of Jared’s mouth on his jaw, the flutter of his eyelashes on his cheek; it was new for the beta, an entirely new level of affection that Jared was choosing to give him.

“You have no idea what you do to me,” Jared muttered, his voice rumbled against Jensen throat as his hold on Jensen went tighter and then he walked them to the bed.

Jared sat down on the edge, Jensen sliding to sit his lap and he pulled away a little and looked at Jared from under his lashes, doing his best to seem all sweet and shy because it seemed to drive Jared crazy. They’d had sex for months and the beta knew his way around this play, knew what his alpha loved best.  

“What do I do?” Jensen asked, voice teasing as he slid down so he was kneeling on the floor between Jared’s spread legs. Jensen pulled his own shirt up and off so Jared could mark him better before he settled between Jared’s thighs.

When Jensen was little he overheard his mother talking to his aunty about how much Jared liked oral sex, that she didn’t much enjoy giving it. When Jared starting coming around Jensen’s bedroom the teenager had made a point to suck Jared off all the time.

“How do I make you feel?” the beta prompted, his nimble fingers running along the bulge in Jared’s jeans lightly before he popped the button of jeans. The first time they dud this Jensen had been horrid at it but Jared had been so patient and coaxing, showing Jensen how to do it properly. The teenager glanced up at Jared, watching him as he leaned forward and grabbed the fly in his teeth tugging it down a little. I wouldn’t go all the way but he didn’t worry the act of it was all he wanted, just to watch Jared’s eyes go dark and hear him take a shape intake of breath.

“Fuck, you mess me up, make me want things I shouldn’t,” the alpha stuttered the answer, his uneven breath making Jensen feel powerful, like he was in control.

Jensen easily tugged Jared’s jeans open wide so he could pull the elastic band of his briefs down. Jared’s hard cock came free, standing up tall and proud as Jensen smirked and pressed a sticky kiss right on the tip, tasting the warm precome there and continually looking up at Jared to watch his expression. The older man looked ready to come undone already and Jensen could tell by scent alone that Jared hadn’t had sex with Jensen’s mother during the time he refused to visit Jensen at night, not with anyone at all. 

“It’s been awhile, since you’ve gotten this,” he breathed, more to himself then Jared but the man gave a choked sound and his hand curled around the back of Jensen’s skull, carding through his hair and gently urging him forward. Jensen went obediently, always letting Jared do whatever he pleased during their intimate moments. Parting his lips, Jensen felt the fat head press against his lips, making him open wider to fit the thing in. A twitch ran along the length and Jensen felt the sticky drop of come spurt onto his tongue, he suckled it down along with Jared’s cock. Jensen sealed his lips tightly as his tongue rubbed the underside and his entire mouth worked to suck, his cheeks hallowing.

“Jesus fuck,” Jared hissed out, doubling over almost as his hand gripped at Jensen’s hair, tight but not painful, holding on but not shoving Jensen down. Closing his eyes, the beta focused on concentrating, he was getting better but he wasn’t perfect at this yet. He sucked away, bobbing his head when Jared tugged at his hair. Shifting a little he sat higher so his neck wasn’t at an awkward angle and he just focused on giving decent head. From Jared’s muffled sounds he was doing a good job, moving back and forth along the thick cock and managing to get a little more then half down. He slurped on it, pulling back all the way to lavish the tip with wet kisses and long licks, flicking his tongue along the sensitive underside. Spit was getting everywhere but Jensen ignored it, knowing a little mess was something his alpha liked as he sank the cock back passed his lips and went back to sucking, stroked what he couldn’t get into his mouth.   

Jared pulled him off just as the pulsing started and Jensen blinked up at him, hurriedly jerking the man off as he licked at the tip, feeling it twitch and throb under his hands just before the first spurt landed on his tongue. Jensen swallowed it down and let the next few strands hit his face, let Jared’s come paint his face as he looked up at the alpha. Jared was watching him with heavy lidded eyes, panting hard with his hands clench at the back of Jensen’s head. After a few drawn out seconds the alpha slumped, his dick giving a few last spurts onto Jensen’s chest before he gave a long exhale and relaxed.

Jensen pressed one last kiss to Jared’s cock before he moved up, sat back in Jared’s lap and let the man twist and lay Jensen back on his bed. The alpha cupped Jensen’s face, smeared his own semen and then dragged his hand down along Jensen neck, the teenager tilting into the touch as Jared finger painted on him, draw on his skin with his come. It was one of the ways Jared liked to mark Jensen, always looking to get his scent all over the beta. The alpha ducked his head to lap at one of Jensen’s nipples and the boy shuttered a little, feeling his skin goose bump from the wet lick. 

“What do I make you want?” Jensen asked curiously as Jared sat back and pulled off his own shirt, kicking his jeans and underwear off before sliding back on the bed with him.

“Troublesome things,” Jared evaded lightly, dropping a kiss on Jensen’s navel as he pulled Jensen’s sweat pants down. The alpha nuzzled along Jensen’s own erection but the beta made an impatient sound, spreading his thighs and pushing Jared lower insistently. He felt the puff of breath along his thigh as Jared chuckled and then Jensen sighed out at the first wet flick over his hole.

“Tell me, I wanna know,” Jensen pressed, squirming on the bed as Jared buried his face between Jensen thighs and lapped at him, pressed his tongue until Jensen’s body opened up.

“Mostly dirty things,” Jared replied, pulled his head back and nipping at the delicate skin of Jensen’s thigh as he pressed two fingers into the beta. “You make me wanna fuck you senseless, bend you over the kitchen table during dinner sometimes with the way you lick and suck on your damn spoon.”

“I don’t do that intentionally,” Jensen lied and Jared give him a good nip making him start before he pressed a soothing kiss to the sting. “Little liar,” he said fondly before sitting up and reaching over to Jensen’s bedside table. When he fell short Jensen reached for him, digging in the drawer for his dildo. Jared took it from him and the feeling of his fingers was replaced by the stretch of the toy making Jensen breath catch a little.

“You drive me up the wall with the way you pout, look up at me like you’re some innocent beta when I know better,” the alpha muttered, pushing the toy hard to watch Jensen whimper. Jared dropped a long lick along the underside of Jensen’s cock and the teen shuddered, feeling the duel sensations of the toy and wet tongue.

“You fall for it every time,” Jensen managed to tease back and wasn’t surprised when Jared bit him again, right over his hip. The beta curled his hands in Jared’s shaggy hair, pushing it from his face as he smirked down at the older man. Jared leaned into the touch and pressed soft kissed to Jensen’s body, along his skin and over his erection all the while pumping the dildo into him with a steady easy rhythm.

“You… you make me want see you all swollen,” when he spoke his tone wasn’t teasing anymore, quiet as he nuzzled Jensen flat stomach. “Make me want to see you carrying my child. Some days I just wanna tan your hide red and others gather you up and protect you from everything.”

Jensen bit his lower lip not saying anything as Jared moved over him, pulling to toy free and discarding it. The beta felt Jared’s cock brush his thigh, hard again as he lined himself up. Jensen slid down and spreading his thighs wide so Jared could push into him. It had been a few months so his body was tight but the burn wasn’t too bad, his own slick making it easier.

“I’d do it,” Jensen whispered, his face pressed to Jared’s with his mouth by the alpha’s ear. “I’d be happy to have your pup, I will one day if you still want me then,” he promised softly and felt Jared shiver, his hip snapping up once with force, grinding himself in Jensen’s body.

“Don’t say shit like that, don’t-”

“I will, you’ll see when you get over this stupid idea that I’m gonna grow out of wanting you. I’ve tried desperately for years and now that I have you,” Jensen’s hands ran along Jared’s chest circling his shoulder to cling to him. “I’m not ever gonna let go, if we break apart it’ll be because you left, not me, never me.”

Jared’s reply was lost because Jensen turned his head and pressed a kiss to the corner of the alpha’s mouth, the second one on the mark and frantic as Jared start moving. The bed was too close to the wall and the headboard banged a little as Jared started to move with a hurried pace.

Breaking the kiss Jensen slumped back onto the bed and just held on as Jared rode him, quick and hard. The alpha wasn’t holding back or pacing himself, he was going to come right away. Jensen didn’t complain, happy to take what Jared would give him. Jared’s hips were snapping hard, the bed creaking as Jensen turned his face into his pillow to muffle his moaning. Jared was so much bigger then him and he manhandled Jensen so easily, like it was nothing yank him this way and that, tilting him just right so every time Jared thrust in his brushed that spot that had Jensen biting at his pillow desperately. Jensen bracing himself on Jared’s broad chest, on hand flat against it the other holding his bicep, digging his nails in as he spreads his legs wide for Jared. The alpha was being too rough and going too fast for the teenager and Jensen shuddered once hard as he came, his cock dribbling seed as his hole clamped some on Jared, making him swear as his thrusting stuttered then picked up the pace even harder somehow.

 “Do you love me?” Jensen asked, playing dirty pool because Jared was so close to the edge and the beta could see it in his gaze.

“Yes,” Jared hissed back, dropping to his elbows and yanking Jensen lower on the bed so he could keep shoving into him, fast and brutal.

“More then mom?”

“Fuck Jen.”

“More then her? Don’t I make you feel better then her, don’t you want me more?”

“God, yes, more then anyone else, _you,_ ” the final word came out almost pained sounding and Jensen could feel Jared throbbing inside him, his rhythm gave way to frantic shoving and the alpha clenched the sheet in a white knuckled grip as he hissed out and came.

Jensen arched off the bed and kissed him, messy and hard, his mouth opened so Jared could shove his tongue in. One of Jared’s hands cupped the back of Jensen’s head, almost painfully hard as the man pumped inside him, came in Jensen and made him all sloppy.

Jensen felt Jared relax slowly, come down from his high as he broke the wet kiss and sank to the bed beside Jensen, pulling free from his body. They were both covered in sweat and Jared was panting hard.

“You. Possessive. Little. _Bitch_.” Jared growled after they calmed down, the older man pinching Jensen’s arm. “I hope you’re happy ‘cause the entire house heard that.”

“I am,” Jensen replied, turning to lay on his side like Jared was, facing the alpha. “I know you want me more so I don’t have to feel bad about stealing you away,” he explained simply and a mix of emotions danced on Jared’s face before he finally sighed and dragged Jensen close.

“I hope you know what your doing, cause if I lose you in a few years it’s going to destroy me.”

“…Is it wrong that I want you to use a syringe to mark Josh and mom?” It was a new modern way for an alpha to mark but a lot of them didn’t like changing an instinctive marking. It wasn’t popular or common but it wasn’t unheard of, an alpha would come and put it in a syringe and then leave it up to the betas to insert it into their bodies, sex wasn’t involved at all. After a certain age it wasn’t enough to mark skin alone, beta’s needed to have semen inside them so the scent wouldn’t wash off.

“...not wrong but certainly possessive,” Jared replied after a pause and Jensen bit his lower lip.

“Even if I promise not to suck Misha’s dick?” The alpha rolled them sharply, pinning Jensen under him as he glared down at the beta.

“Not even remotely funny.”

“But a valid point. I know you’re the alpha and mom was fine with you marking like that but…I’m not,” Jensen admitted with a nervous shrug and he looked up as Jared watched him closely for a long moment before blowing out a sigh.

“I’ll do it if you’re in charge of the ‘extraction process’” Jared leered and Jensen couldn’t fight his smile even as he rolled his eyes. This wasn’t a little thing for Jared to do this for Jensen and the beta knew it. The knowledge kept him smiling for days afterward.

 

Jensen had a double mattress but Jared was a big alpha and the more he slept with Jensen the more he had backaches and a sore neck which was growing problem because Jared stayed with Jensen most nights these days.

“I’m moving to the basement,” Josh declared at dinner nearly two weeks since Jared started sleeping with Jensen again and everyone blinked at him.

“It’s pretty cold down there,” their mother pointed out worriedly but Josh just scoffed.

“But it’s _quiet_ ,” he explained and Jensen felt his face burn as he kicked his brother, who happened to be in the room right next to Jensen’s. 

“What do you hear at night?” Mackenzie asked Josh curiously.

“Horrid things best unheard,” he replied and the child looked thoughtful while Jensen resisted the urge to slap his elder sibling.

“Uh,” Jared glanced at their mother, looking unsure but clearly wanting to change the topic while she frowned at the whole lot of them.

“I suppose if you really want…” she finally said and Josh nodded his head and resumed eating.

“The way I see it, it’ll be more space for me until I head off to college. Then if I end up staying somewhere close I can still stay here but have a little independence,”

“Is the independence before or after mom makes dinner and does you laundry for you?” Jensen questioned and his brother flicked a pea at him.

“This from the beta sleeping with her husband?”

“Please, dad was the love of mom’s life, Jared’s mine,” he shot back easily until he realized what he said and blushed bright red. “I mean- uh,” Jensen glanced at Jared and found him watching Jensen fondly more then anything while his mom gazed at him with a quiet look.

“Corny crap aside, I’ve been saving up for a while and with a little help I’ll be able to get a new bed,” Josh started in and haggled the rest of the money needed for his purchase as long as their mother went with him to pick the mattress.

 

“The love of your life huh?”  Jared teased lightly later that night and Jensen gave him a sharp look despite his embarrassment.

“You want this blow job or you want love talk?”

“Shutting up.”

Afterwards when they were curled up in the small bed together Jared pressed a kiss to Jensen’s ear and whispered his own love declaration without Jensen having to draw it from him. 

 

The following weekend Jensen watched Jared and Josh struggle to maneuver the bed set into the basement, Mackenzie and him both cheering and mocking equally.

“Less yapping more packing!” Jared finally hollered at them in good nature as they scrambled upstairs to shove more of Josh’s things into boxes for him. Jensen paused at the door when he noticed his mom in her own room, setting things in a box. Worried, he left Mackenzie to the packing and went to check on her, knocking softly on the door to catch her attention.

“What are you doing?” Jensen asked quietly, frowning at the box and fears of divorce running rampant. A divorce completely because of Jensen.

“I’m going to move into Josh’s old room, Jared needs this bed or he’ll never stop complaining about his back,” she replied lightly but her tone was forced. Jensen couldn’t help but ask his mother if she hated him for what he’d done.

“Of course not, you’re my son, I love you,” was her quick answer as she crossed the room to drop a kiss to his head and wrap him in a hug.

“It’s just, I didn’t think this would happen, I wanted you to have a more conventional relationship I suppose.”

“You’re not mad Jared… cares about me?”

“Honey, Me and Jared had this conversation a long time ago. I married him because I needed an alpha to help me; three kids and a mortgage? I was desperate and I’m a little relieved even. Jared gave us so much without asking for anything and I always felt bad I couldn’t love him the way he deserved. I want to be supportive of you two…”

“But?” Jensen prompted and his mom sighed out, stepping away from him to look at him worriedly.

“What happens if down the road you change your mind? You’re so young Jensen and if in a few years you decide you don’t wanna be with him what will happen?”

“Jared will let me go,” the beta replied easily and his mother blinked in surprise by his certain tone.

“If I ever wanted to leave Jared would let me, it would kill him but he’d let me go. Do you think he’d try to keep me by force?”

“Of course not, but I-”

“You over-worry all the time mama, me and Jared will figure it out and if it falls apart you’ll be there for me and Jared can run out and get a newer younger beta and a shiny new car,” he explained, watching his mother smirk a little at the ridiculous statement. Jensen would never leave Jared by choice but he said what his mother needed to hear right then.

“We’ll figure it out if it happens, until then we’ll just be the family on the street everyone talks about,” he added and watched his mother. She wasn’t completely appeased, Jensen could see that, but she did give him a nod and kiss on the head so he took what he could get.

 

It felt weird to be in the master bedroom.

They had ended up doing a full room reshuffling, when Mackenzie found out Jensen’s room was going to be empty he wanted it so everyone in the house save for Jared switched rooms. Furniture was moved based on who would need what and Jensen’s new room with Jared was at least switched around enough that it looked different from when Jensen’s mom and Jared shared it. Jensen still had to do the sheets twice and Febreeze the hell out the mattress though, uncomfortable and maybe a little jealous as he cleared away the lingering scent of _his_ mate and his mom. Jared showed his support by fucking Jensen into the mattress until they were both dripping with sweat their mingled scent marking the bed now.

It was still a little strange but curled up with Jared at night Jensen figured he could deal with it if it meant he got Jared too.

 

 

“I got you a present,” Misha told him on Monday and Jensen blinked as he peered at the contents of the plastic bag.

“…are these…pregnancy tests?” he asked with a raised brow and his friend gave a nod.

“My mom got them for me, wanted me to have access to them in case I knocked someone up or thought I did.”

“And I need them why…?”

“Because you’re throwing up,”

“Once because I ate too fast and the other time because cafeteria food is stereotypically disgusting!”

“Twice last week, plus you keep bitching about the way everything smells and tastes funny, my mom said she used to get that way when she was prego, and you always forget to take your birth control,” Misha explained smoothly and Jensen couldn’t argue with the logic so he took the bag and headed off to the bathroom. This was their senior year, Jensen was eighteen now and had been with his mate for almost two years now.

“Pregnancy tests in the high school bathroom, what a life we lead,” Misha muttered as he leaned against the door of the stall Jensen was hiding in, four little sticks lined up on the rim of the toilet.

“Shut up, you gave them to me!”

“To take at home, not immediately, we’re missing science class for this,”

“Like you care,”

“I might,”

“Shit.”

“Jen?”

“Shit, shit, shit.”

“…How many positives?”

“All of them.”

 

“What are you doing home so early?” Jensen’s mom asked in greeting and the teenager threw himself at her, hugging her tightly and feeling her immediately return it and ask him worriedly what was wrong.

“I think I’m pregnant” he whispered into her hair, excited and terrified.

Jensen’s mom got him into their doctor the same day and when they got home she tucked him in bed and the beta gratefully curled up let his mama baby him. Since Jensen had started his relationship with Jared he’d done his best to mature a bit faster. Being independent though wasn’t as awesome as some made it out to be and some days Jensen just wanted to snuggle down in his bed and hide. When Jared got home Jensen stayed in the bedroom while his mama gave the alpha shit up and down.

“Mom is tearing your man a new one,” Josh commented when he came into the bedroom, Mackenzie right behind him as they escaped to the only safe place. Josh was at college and still in their basement. Until he took an alpha it wasn’t unusual for beta to remain in his family’s home. Lately Josh had been pushing Jensen to go to college for all it’s amazing wonders but the beta was undecided still.  

“I’m not getting in her way, she’ll give it to me too once she finds out I missed like half my birth control pills,” Jensen admitted as his little brother crawled right into bed with him and Josh sat at the foot of the bed.

“So you’re knocked up? Also why the hell would you miss so many pills?”    

“I dunno, male pregnancies are so freaking rare and Jared tried with mom for years to have a kid. I figured the chances were next to nothing at this point.” Children weren’t something Jared and Jensen had talked about seriously yet but Jensen knew for a fact that Jared had tried for a couple of years with Jensen’s mom for a baby. The alpha made it no secret he wanted kids still and when Jensen was older they planned to try. 

“Like Mary?” Mackenzie asked with the wisdom of a thirteen year old and Jensen just frowned and asked him who Mary was.

“The mom of Jesus,” the boy replied and Josh snickered as Jensen rolled his eyes and kicked his elder brother.

“Not quite Mack, this isn’t a miracle baby, Jared is the dad and he put the baby in me the usual way,” he explained and his younger sibling poked at his stomach curiously.

“It must be really small,” he noted and Jensen had to agree, all three sibling staring at his flat stomach.

“It’ll grow until Jensen tips over,” Josh guessed, showing the size with his hands on his own stomach. “He’ll inflate like a beach ball!”

Jensen fell asleep to his siblings chatter and didn’t wake up until Jared was easing into the bed with him, the lights off and house quiet.

“Hey,” Jensen muttered, half asleep as he turned and curled in Jared’s side.

“Your mom is really pissed at me and she let me know very explicitly so a little tenderness please.” Jared asked with a teasing note but a strange tension under his easy tone though.

“I promise not to tell my mom you’re happy about this if you promise not to tell her I am too, we’re just two very regretful people who should have known better,” the beta offered, dragging Jared’s hand to his flat stomach. For a second he worried he might have thought wrong but then Jared finally relaxed and pressed his face to Jensen’s neck his fingers sliding under Jensen’s shirt to touch his bare belly gently. 

“You’re so young for this, I should be ashamed,” he confessed and Jensen pressed their heads together lightly.

“Well it’s done and mom’s got the whole horrified at teen pregnancy thing down awesomely. I’d really appreciate it if you could fill the ‘happy we made a baby’ quota.”

“Got it,” Jared rasped, his voice a little shaky as he rubbed at Jensen’s belly with something like wonder.

“For all we know it might just be a false positive,” Jensen pointed out.

 

It wasn’t.

Jensen, Jared, and his mom listened to the doctor listing pregnancy vitamins while Jensen held onto Jared’s hand as tightly as he could, the alpha not protesting at all.

“So I’m a statistic now,” Jensen announced to his brothers when they got home, Mackenzie looked confused and Josh snorted.

“Figures, gotta give the neighbors something to gossip about huh?”

“This isn’t funny,” their mama scolded.

“It is a little,” Jensen pointed out and frowned a little at his mom’s heavy look. “Mom,” he hedged, touching her arm so she would look at him. “I’m pregnant, I don’t have cancer. No one’s dying or anything. Yeah it wasn’t planned and yeah I’m young but it would have happened eventually, I always wanted kids. At least Jared has a job right? Can you imagine some immature alpha pup beside me instead?” He teased softly and gave his mom a smile, putting her hand on his flat belly.

“Your grandkid is in here and I need to be your usual self and make sure I have the most healthy pregnancy in the history of teenage knock ups,” Jensen requested, voice a little shaky as he asked his mom to accept a part of him he couldn’t change. Much to his relief she gave her own emotional nod and hugged him hard, a few stray tears shed.

 

It was anticlimactic really. His mama shuffled around Jensen’s entire diet and banned all things delicious, Jared hovered night and day, Mackenzie was fascinated with the idea of a baby growing in Jensen’s belly while Josh called him fat even though he wasn’t even showing yet.

After a month Jensen’s mom started to get genuinely excited for a baby in the house. Jared was on that boat from the get go and the two started talking about changing the free room upstairs into a nursery. Jared was already rubbing at Jensen’s stomach and talking a mile a minute about the pregnancy books he’d started reading with far more interest then Jensen. Not that he didn’t care or anything but Jensen really didn’t need to see the diagrams and read the horror stories that would haunt him, general gist was fine by him.

Jensen was happy about the baby; he felt ready for his first child and the life growing in him was the solution to all the pressure he was under from his family to go to college. Jensen wanted them to be proud but at the same time he didn’t want more school or the eventual career that would follow. In a time where a stay at home beta was scorned upon Jensen was a little embarrassed to admit that barefoot and pregnant wasn’t such a bad idea to him. Not that he was lazy or anything, staying at home and raising a family was anything but lazy. All he wanted was to raise a family with Jared, to see the alpha holding their baby for the first time, school and other things he could live without happily but that was one thing he refused to wait for anymore.     

Everyone was happy, so Jensen didn’t really feel the need to tell anyone he switched out his birth control with placebo pills almost half a year ago.

 


End file.
